The Flower of Nightmare Night
by NintendoNerd4287
Summary: My spin on VOCALOID Len and Rin's "Trick and Treat!"Best friends Pinkie Pie and Rarity seem normal like everypony else,but they harbor a dark secret.Every year on Nightmare Night,when the clock strikes twelve,they become bloodthirsty demons.WARNING:DEATH


**Summary:** My spin on Len and Rin's "Trick and Treat!" Best friends Pinkie Pie and Rarity seem normal like everypony else, but they harbor a dark secret. Every year on Nightmare Night, when the clock strikes twelve, they become greedy, bloodthirsty demons. This curse leads them to make the biggest mistake of their lives… **WARNING: DEATH**

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own VOCALOID or MLP:FIM

**Author's Notes:** Inspired by "Trick and Treat" and Season 2 Episode 19. NO HATE PLEASE.

"**The Flower of Nightmare Night****"**

The time had come for Nightmare Night once again in Equestria, and the mane six were finishing the last minutes touches on their costumes. This was Twilight Sparkle's second year in Ponyville, and she was determined to make a costume both recognized and true to herself, unlike last year. She was sure to make everyone laugh this year. After she put on her blue pointy hat, she admired herself in the mirror and said, "I am the GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie!" Spike fell down the stairs laughing when he heard this. "Wow, Twilight! Everyone's gonna love your costume. I got lazy and just made a pumpkin mask…"

Later at Town Square, ponies laughed and played as the festivities commenced and Princess Luna chased all the little fillies and colts with glee. Rainbow Dash decided to dress up as Bigfoot with Apple Jack. She stood on top of her inside of a giant furry suit and animated the head and front two paws, while AJ had the hind legs. This worked well because RD could flutter in case she got too heavy for her friend to carry. Pinkie Pie and Rarity emerged together from the Carousel Boutique. Pinkie wore a black jacket with a big white bow, black booty shorts, and orange-and-black striped stockings. Rare wore a Victorian era-looking black ruffle dress. Both wore matching yellow cat ears. Fluttershy never really liked Nightmare Night or scary costumes, so she came in a simple black dress with a blood-red rose brooch so that she at least matched the mood of things. Twilight was the last to arrive, and all of her friends loved each other's costumes, especially hers. They convinced Pinkie Pie to give up trick-or-treating just this year so that they could all spend time together. Everyone had a great time. Pinkie Pie and Rarity got tired and left early.

When the time came for everypony to hit the sack and say goodbye to another Nightmare Night, the four friends said goodnight and left to go home. This was the worst for Fluttershy. Twilight asked if she wanted a friend to walk home with, but she insisted that she would be fine by herself. As she walked the gravel road leading to her cottage, she began to see shadows in the dark and heard frightening noises. She almost started screaming, but then she reminded herself that it was just the trees and forest creatures and took a deep breath in and out before proceeding. The moon was steadily growing brighter as the night went on, and as soon as the cottage finally came into view, the clock tower rung…

Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong…

Fluttershy was about to turn from the road to her house pathway when she saw a piece of candy on the ground. Out of pure curiosity, she continued on the road to find a trail of candy, but there were only three different kinds of candy in it: chocolate, bubblegum, and lollipops. There was only one person in Ponyville that accepted only three kinds of candy on Nightmare Night. "Rarity" Fluttershy whispered as she ran to follow the trail, afraid that something might've happened to her dear friend. The trail continued from dirt onto grass. Fluttershy stopped and looked up to find that it led into the Everfree Forest! Her knees quaked and her heart beat faster, but she painted her face with determination and said aloud, "I have to make sure that my friend is safe because that's what friends do!" And with that, she walked inside.

All of the sudden, she heard laughter that caught a hold of her soul and pulled her feet forward.

_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet_

Her trot became a run as she recognized the laughter of… Pinkie Pie?

_Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet_

She saw two shadows appear ahead of her as she slowed down to meet them. "Um, hello?" Giggling erupted from the two ponies as they walked out of the dark and into the moonlight.

_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark_

There stood before Fluttershy the elements of generosity and laughter, eyes wide and smiles from ear to ear. Their magical stares paralyzed her and hypnotized her to the point where she could no longer move or think a coherent thought.

_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!_

_The two little devils nodded at each other and handcuffed their kind friend in chains. The giggling didn't cease as they pulled her deeper into the forest, inside a mansion hidden from sight and falling apart._

_This cinnamon stick is a wonderfulmagic stick__  
__Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups_

Fluttershy's blank expression didn't change as the two mesmerizing kitty cats fed her tea and Apple family syrup. She only fell deeper in their mind trap of a game as they led her to a mattress with beautil curtains hanging all around.

_Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep__  
__Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep__  
__But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations_

The warm foods in her belly cause her to fall into a deep and troubled sleep. She began to dream of her days as a filly in Cloudsdale long ago. The mean pegasi boys who were good at sports mocked her for her lack of athletic ability and insecurity. She remembered dropping out of flight school because she could hold herself up for a few seconds without getting scared. That fateful day when Rainbow Dash had stood up for her in a race and did her first Sonic Rainboom caused Fluttershy to learn about her love for animals and finally be not afraid to fly. All of the sudden, her dream turned into a nightmare as knives began to fall from the now blood-red sky. They landed in the chests of her forest friends, killing them on impact. Then the sky turned to night as two kitty cat ponies each held her hooves and caused her to smile, despite the new deaths all around her. As she grew close to these two ponies of pink and white, her heart began to lose feeling. Her eyes grew wide and her smile grew from ear to ear… Fluttershy opened her eyes and tried to scream, but her throat went dry when she saw her captors snuggling with her on the gloomy bed.

_When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations__  
__You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels__  
__You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal_

All four of her hooves were bound, and Rarity lowered her eyes and smiled as she pulled a blindfold over her innocent victim's watering eyes. She began dreaming the same dream, over and over and over again, each image going through her mind faster and faster with every repetition.

_Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife__  
__A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life_

Somehow the poor little pony grew the strength to open her eyes once more, just to find that her bounds were tighter and her blindfold had fallen down under her eye. The entire room was filled with the glow of jack-o-lanterns that eliminated the kitty cats' tea party. Cinnamon and syrup filled them with delight, delight that seemed to increase as they turned to stare into the eyes of their prisoner once more…

_Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see__  
__Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me__  
__My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early__  
__If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?_

Rarity's horn began to glow with orange magic as the light was slowly drained from her eyes until everything went dark when her eyes were open. The magic began to work its way through her mind until morality was blurred and the name Fluttershy meant nothing. She felt empty and controlled, like a puppet on a string. When the kitty cats held her, insanity took over her senses and everything felt like chocolate milk dripping from clouds of cotton candy. Joy-filled ignorance was the only thing felt.

_Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?__  
__But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight__"Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."__Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?__  
__Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?_

The three ponies held hands and left the broken mansion. The wind blew strong and loudly. The jack-o-lanterns lost their glow. The full moon glowed its brightest at that moment. The candy lover and her petty friend still lusted for the blood of the innocent to calm their nerves and break their curse for at least one more year. However, the diamond enthusiast lusted for a certain rose even more than blood. The party animal couldn't have cared less.

_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place__  
__I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face_

Without warning, Rarity ripped off her dear friend's flower, the only thing giving her color and life in her mind-trapped state. It was enough to wipe off her grin and make her frown. When her eyes grew as wide as they possibly could, Pinkie Pie had to satiate her desires once and for all. She lifted her cake knife into the sky…

_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now__  
__Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how_

…and brought it down through the heart of her dearest friend, as her last scream filled the echoey forest and resonated through the night. When her eyes closed one final time and the last of her blood had spilled onto the dead grass, the orange haze lifted from her masters' eyes and they could finally see clearly just who exactly their victim was. They backed away slowly when they saw a dead Fluttershy leaning against a dried up, brown tree. Once they saw the beautiful flower in Rarity's hoof tainted with gooey syrup, they both realized what they had down and fell to the ground, heaving with sobs of misery. They had done it. They had killed their shiest and tenderest of friends to atone for their yearly sinful monsters of misfortune. With the little strength they still had left, they each ate a piece of candy. It was the last taste of happiness that would ever touch their tongues again. With the ribbon that hung from the fated flower, Pinkie tied gallows and Rarity fitted them to their necks. And with that, they died just above the corpse of their beauty with flowing crimson hair.

_Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality__  
__Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me_

**Finishing Notes:** WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?


End file.
